


Cold War

by akemi42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, HP - Freeform, snape - Freeform, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is fighting a cold war and Severus Snape is the best person to help him prepare. This is intended to be a pre-DH Snape tribute vid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold War

**Pairing:** None  
 **File Size:** 50 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Cold War"  
 **Artist:** Janelle Monae  
 **Summary:** Harry Potter is fighting a cold war and Severus Snape is the best person to help him prepare. This is intended to be a pre-DH Snape tribute vid.  
 **Warning:** None

[Download Cold War](http://www.akemi42.com/files/ColdWar.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Cold War on [YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/user/akemi42v2?feature=mhee#p/c/122BC78D82B65D3F/1/hV9UWUY48LA) or the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2011/08/01/cold-war/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/ColdWar.wmv)


End file.
